Seats may be used in many different environments. One such environment is on boats or other watercraft, where seats are often exposed to weather and otherwise subjected to relatively harsh conditions. Furthermore, it may be desirable to ship and/or store seats, and having to ship and store seats in a fully assembled state may be costly and inefficient due to the amount of space a fully assembled seat may occupy.
A seat that can assembled and disassembled may develop issues over time as the means for joining the various components forming the seat may loosen or otherwise fail to securely maintain the seat's designed shape. This design issue is further complicated for seats such as boat seats that are designed for exposure to water and other elements, as the construction of such seats may be limited to using only materials that are relatively weather resistant.